We Are In NINJAGO!
by Mehri Garmadon
Summary: Jayce and Mehri end up in their favourite TV show! WARNING: Randomness included.
1. Chapter 1: YOLT

Mehri POV

"EVERYBODY'S GOT A WATER BUFFALO! YOUR'S IS FAST BUT MINE IS SLOW! OH WHERE'D WE GET THEM I DON'T KNOW BUT EVERYBODY'S GOT A WATER BUFFALOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sang, at the top of my lungs, with my best friend, Jayce.

At the moment, we were singing all the Veggietales Silly Songs that we knew, at the top of our lungs, on the roof of our church. Cuz that's what we do. Finally we heard Stella yell "SHUT YOUR ******* MOUTHS!" from the parking lot. We look at each other and start laughing.

"So, we just watched all the episodes of Ninjago at my house, went to sleep at three in the morning, woke up at eight, went to church, helped out at sunday school, then sung Veggietales on the roof. Whaddya wanna do now?" I asked.

"Talk about Ninjago!" Jayce squealed. I laughed; she might be a year older than me, but she acted way younger. We both did. "I like your new OC, Ava. Zava is so cute!"

"Thanks! Who's your favourite Ninjago character?" I asked.

"Cole. Wanna know why?" Before waiting for an answer, Jayce continued. "Because Kai's an idiot (way too hotheaded), Zane's too robotic for me (but nindroids still rock), Jay already has Nya (I ship Jaya so hard and he's more like an older brother to me), and Lloyd is just my second favourite. Besides, Cole's cute!" She looked at me. "What about you?"

"Do I need a favourite?" Jayce shrugged and stared at me. I thought about it. "Well, Cole's nice, but he's not my favourite. Besides, then I'd be caught in a love triangle with you!" Jayce laughed at this. "Jay has Nya, and I ship Jaya too. Lloyd's kinda the son of the dark lord. Zane's cute, and I kinda like Kai. Yeah, it's between them."

Jayce nodded. "Cool. Oh, have you seen Stella's baby sister? She is so freaking adorable! She pointed at me and said 'JJ' earlier! Isn't that cute? And-! OH MY GOSH!"

I turned to where Jayce was looking and saw- "CHEESE AND SPRINKLES! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" There was a freaking huge portal slap dab in front of us!

Jayce looked over at me, grinning. "YOLT, right?" I laughed and nodded. We stood up and yelled, "YOLT!" and jumped through the vortex.

* * *

**Me: SUP PEEPS!**

**Jayce: Why helllllllllllooooooo there!**

**Me: I'm Mehri Garmadon and this is my best friend, NancyDrewified.**

**Jayce: This is what we would do if we found ourselves in Ninjago! **

**Me: Yep! We are incredibly RANDOM! R-A-N-D-O-M! **

**Jayce: Here are a few things that you might need to know: **

**Me: 1) YOLT = You Only Live Twice**

**Jayce: 2) Cheese and Sprinkles = Mehri's famous saying**

**Me: If you like, Follow/Fav/Review! No flames please, constructive criticism welcomed~!**


	2. Chapter 2: We're Gonna be NINJAS!

Jayce POV

I opened my eyes to see we were on the deck of a ship. I looked around. Then I opened my mouth, inserted my palm, and bit down (Daphne moment!). I looked at Mehri. "Mehri. We are on the Destiny's Bounty!" We grabbed hands and jumped up and down, squealing. We could meet the ninja!

"What the-?!"

We turn to see the residents of the Bounty standing behind us. They seem to have just entered. I bite down on my palm; Cole was right there! I had a mega crush on him since I first saw his character! He's cute, not scared of anything, a great leader, a fantastic dancer, and he's cute! Wait, I already said that. OH WELL! Oh, now I miss Stephanie . . .

"Oh my cheese and sprinkles! It's the ninjaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mehri cried, purposefully stretching the 'aaaaaaa'.

They stared at us as if we were crazy. Which we were. Finally, Sensei Wu spoke up. He was the only one who seemed unfazed. But then again, he's the Sensei Wu, so what do you expect? "I'm glad you made it safely girls."

Now it was our turn to stare. He had been expecting us? Wait a second . . . "You brought us here, didn't you?!" He nodded and Mehri made a 'mind blown' face. I smirked. "My Nancy Drew skills proceed me!"

"Yes they do," Sensei told me kindly, as if he were talking to a three year old who was trying to impress him. Which he may as well have been. "Now, you two are ninjas!"

"BOOM! I've always wanted to be a ninja!" I squealed, as Mehri muttered, "Oh my cheese and sprinkles . . ."

Sensei tapped my on the shoulder with his staff. "Jayce! Ninja of Earth and Lightning and Creativity!" I fist pumped and he moved to Mehri. "Mehri! Ninja of Fire and Ice and Laughter!" Mehri laughed, causing me to laugh.

"Wait, Sensei, how can there be more ninja?" Cole asked, and I nearly fainted. I really liked him!

"There just are!" Sensei cried, then made a 'I have no idea where that came from' face. We gave him a 'sorry, our craziness is contagious' face.

"How come they have three elements?" Lloyd asked. Sensei opened his mouth to speak, but Lloyd quickly added, "And don't say 'just because'. I want a real answer." Sensei closed his mouth and Lloyd facepalmed.

"What do you have all the elements?" Sensei retorted, finally. "Just because!"

"I think we've infected him," Mehri whispered, guiltily.

Sensei straightened himself out and spoke again, "Jay and Cole, you will be in charge of training Jayce. Kai and Zane, you will be in charge of training Mehri. Understood?" Sensei didn't wait for an answer. "GOOD! Nya, would you prepare the guest room?"

Mehri and I looked at each other and hifived. "WE'RE GONNA BE NINJA!"

* * *

**Jayce: I had Daphne moments! Meanings, Daphne Grimm, from the book series, Sisters Grimm. Whenever something exciting or etc happens, she bites down on her palm.**

**Me: yep. I love that series! **

**Lloyd: How come I'm not training anyone?**

**Me: CHEESE AND SPRINKLES! HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!**

**Lloyd: Jayce let me in. **

**Jayce: *sheepish look* uhhh . . . Follow/Fav/Review! No flames please, constructive criticism welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sing-A-Long Songs

Mehri POV

"_It's a big big house! With lots and lots of room! A big big table! With lots and lots of food! A big big yard! Where we can play football! A big big house!_" I glanced at Jayce and we sung the last verse. "_It's my father's house!_"

"JAYCE SOLO!" Jayce cried. "_I don't know where you lay your head, or where you call your home. I don't know where you eat your meals, or where you talk on the phone. I don't know if you've got a family, a butler or a maid. I don't know if you've got a yard, with a hammock in the shade._"

"You're singing is nice."

We both turned to see Cole. Jayce was blushing from head to toe. "T-thanks!"

I snuck away. Let's give the lovebirds some space.

Jayce POV

"So what do you like to sing?" Cole asked.

"TobyMac is my favourite. Then DC talk, then Newsboys, then Audio Adrenaline, then Jamie Grace, then Group 1 Crew, then 1 Girl Nation, then Britt Nicole, then-" I stopped, blushing. "Sorry, now I'm just rambling."

Cole smiled. "It's fine. Why don't you sing a song?"

"O-okay," I murmured, and began to sing.

_You call me crazy, man you make my day_

_My state of residence was disarray_

_At every party and as far as anybody knew - everything was cool, but_

_The truth was bottled up inside of me_

_I was as lonely as a man could be_

_And my 200 friends couldn't fill the void in my soul_

_It was a giant hole _

_Nothing made any sense_

_I thought there would never be an end_

_Then love came knocking at my door _

_Since I met You I've been alright_

_You turn all my darkness into light_

_Since I met You I've been okay, I've been alright_

_(Ya know I've been alright)_

_Since I met You I've been okay_

_You're rolling my winter into may_

_And since I met You I've been alright_

_I've been okay (since I met you)_

_I've been okay (since I met you) _

_You got me feeling like a million bucks_

_Some people write it OFF as Irish luck_

_But I know better, cause my rabbit's foot never did me a bit of good_

_The truth hit me like a sock in the eye_

_A revelation that I can't deny_

_Your love has overtaken every little part of me_

_You were what I needed _

_I'm carried away_

_Never seen the sunshine like today_

_You made something of my life _

_Since I met You I've been alright_

_You turn all my darkness into light_

_Since I met You I've been okay, I've been alright_

_(Ya know I've been alright)_

_Since I met You I've been okay_

_You're rolling my winter into may_

_And since I met You I've been alright_

_I've been okay (since I met you)_

_I've been okay (since I met you) _

_Was at the end of my rope_

_I had no where to go, go_

_Was at the end of my rope_

_I had nothing to show_

_Until the day that I turned to you_

_Was at the end of my rope_

_I had nowhere to go, go, go_

_Was at the end of my rope_

_I had nothing to show_

_Until the day that I turned to you_

_Was at the end of my rope _

_Sick and tired of the same ol' fluff_

_You CAME ALONG and You shook me up_

_You got me tripping on a vision of eternity_

_I can see it clearly _

_Since I met You I've been alright_

_You turn all my darkness into light_

_Since I met You I've been okay, I've been alright_

_(Ya know I've been alright)_

_Since I met You I've been okay_

_You're rolling my winter into may_

_And since I met You I've been alright_

_I've been okay (since I met you)_

_I've been okay (since I met you) _

_Was at the end of my rope_

_(With nowhere to go)_

_I had nowhere to go, go_

_(Nowhere to go)_

_Was at the end of my rope_

_(With nothing to show)_

_Had nowhere to go, go, go_

_(I had nowhere to go)_

_Was at the end (I had nowhere to go) (come on) of my rope_

_(I had nowhere to go) (come on)_

_Was at the end (nowhere to go) (come on) of my rope_

_(I had nowhere to go) Was at the end, then I met you _

"That was really good," Cole told me, scooting closer to me. I smiled like an idiot. My crush liked my singing!

* * *

**Jayce: ERMAGERSH COLE LIKES MY SINGINGGGGGG!**

**Me: Disclaimer: We don't own Ninjago.**

**Jayce: We don't own ****_Big House_**** by Audio Adrenaline or ****_Since I Met You_**** by DC talk either.**


	4. Chapter 4: Third Greatest Gift

Mehri POV

"I can't do it!" I cried, slumping back in my chair.

"But Kermit, you have to try!" Jayce exclaimed. "The Muppets are AMAZING! You give people the greatest gift that can ever be given!"

I saw what she was doing. "Children?"

"No, the OTHER gift."

"Ice cream?"

"No, no, after that..."

"Laughter?"

"YES! The THIRD greatest gift ever!" We started laughing. That was fun! But the ninja stared at us as if we were crazy. Which we were.

"But seriously, I cannot eat this," I said, putting my fork down.

"I like it," Jayce muttered, through a full mouth.

Everyone stared at her. "You _like_ Cole's cooking?" Jay asked. Jayce nodded, taking another bite of the, uh, the, I don't even know.

"Okay, we're crazy, but not _that_ crazy! And people call her a picky eater!" I exclaimed.

Jayce POV

Okay, I didn't really like it. At all. I mean, seriously, I have no idea what I'm even eating. But I thought it might improve my chances with Cole! Besides, it's not THAT bad! It tastes slightly like chicken. At least it's not fish. I hate seafood.

I can see Cole smiling at me. I blushed and took another bite.

Mehri POV

I noticed Cole smile at Jayce and suddenly knew her game. She was trying to impress him! Ugh, she's just like Jay!

Seriously, they could be long lost twins. They both are funny, have mega crushes, they talk A LOT, and they're names even sound the same!

I can't wait until we start training tomorrow. I hope we get our own weapons and dragons and the whole deal. That'd be cool.

* * *

**Me: Hehe, we got this idea from a review!**

**Jayce: Guest wrote: **That is awesome. I have no other words, I'm laughing too hard. you must continue, please. The world's third greatest gift must be spread! Please continue!

**Me: We are MEGA MUPPET FANS so we freaked out with happiness when we received this comment ;) **

**Jayce: We're gonna watch Muppets Most Wanted on March 21 when it comes out! YAY! **


	5. Chapter 5: Training: Day 1

Jayce POV

Ermagersh, my two Ninjago idols are training me! (Not literal idols of course; Mehri and I are Christian after all. I wonder if God is real in Ninjago? This raises some major life questions!)

Jay and Cole are my favourite! Cole because I have a huge crush on him, and Jay because he might as well be my long lost twin. WE. ARE. SO. THE. SAME!

Anyways, right now, Jay is teaching me how to master the training course. I suddenly wish I went to Judo with Stephanie. I'm so failish! If this were the pilot episodes, I'd be worse than Kai! Seriously, I think my bruises's bruises's have bruises!

"Ouch," I groaned, as I fell for the millionth time. Cole helped me up, making me blush, like, insanely! "What am I doing wrong?" I asked.

They shrugged. Well gee, ain't that helpful?

Mehri POV

Kai and Zane. My Ninjago crushes. Who did I like better? No idea.

Oh well. Right now, I'm training, now fantasizing.

I flipped over the planks, slid under the swords, and swiftly, and cleanly, decapitated the dummy. Decapitated. I like that word. Hashtag evil grin! Just kidding, I just like saying it. Actually, I like saying Francisco. Fraaaaancisco! Franciscooo. Fraaaan-

"Great job Mehri!" Kai praised. "You were way better than me on my first try!"

"If I remember correctly, your first try, you did nothing," I smirked. He went red and stayed silent, causing me to laugh.

"You also did far better than Jayce," Zane said, in a monotone.

Kai slapped him. "Jayce is her best friend! That might offend her!" He hissed.

"That's sweet, but I already know that," I planted a quick kiss on Kai's cheek. I watched as he went red again, and I'm sure I was red too. Zane just stared. I looked at Kai. Maybe I knew who I liked better . . .

* * *

**Me: Fraaaaancisco! Franciscooo. Fraaaan-**

**Jayce: I love Elf too, but please tais-toi!**

**Me: I don't care if it were in French, no one tells me to shut up!**

**Jayce: Fine, PEACHTREE!**

**Me: That's Chinese and it's actually 闭嘴！or Bì zuǐ!**

**Jayce: You got that from Stella, right?**

**Me: Of course, she's the one who tells us to Bì zuǐ! most :P**


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Panda

Mehri POV 

"Mehri?" Jayce asked from her bed above mine. I poked my head over the side and looked at her. She had a scared look in her eyes. "I can't sleep. I'm scared of the dark . . ." I could see tears in her eyes. "I want Mr. Panda!" I couldn't help but smile at this. Mr. Panda was her giant (literally) plushie panda, which she used as a pillow.

"Well, let's get him." I took her hand and we went to wake up Sensei Wu. He seemed very much asleep, but gave us a device that would open the portal to our own world. I hit the button and we jumped through, landing in Jayce's room. "Perfect!" I grabbed the panda that was almost bigger than me and looked at my friend. "Get anything else you need, k?" She nodded and started grabbing stuff. Including her diabetic stuff. My eyes widened. "Have you been going a full day without insulin?!" She nodded sheepishly and I shook my head. "We're going back. Right now."

Once we returned, Jayce laid Mr. Panda down as her pillow. I rolled my eyes at her. "You could start a cult. Mr. Panda worshippers!" She laughed. "And not to mention you sleep with him!"

"That reminds me of that YouTube video I made with Alyssa! Remember? 'How To Put On A Hat'? And in the end, I said, 'Yes, I have a friend who is a cannibal. I also have a panda who is a cannibal.' Then she was like, 'And she sleeps with him.' And we started laughing hysterically." **(A/N: She seriously has that video on her channel, JJisCrayCray. Search it up! It's hilarious!) **

And we seemed to laugh ourselves to sleep.

* * *

**Jayce: We were running out of ideas, we admit . . .**

**Me: But this story is so high demand . . .**

**Jayce: So we took Mr. Panda and my YouTube video (which you should watch) and made it into a mini chapter.**


End file.
